


As long as we're together, right?

by Mylifeasalarryshipper1313



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxious Louis, Criminal Louis, Feminine Harry, M/M, Multi, Posessive Louis, Protective Louis, Sad Harry, Strong Louis, The Tomlinsons are criminals, Worried Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylifeasalarryshipper1313/pseuds/Mylifeasalarryshipper1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Louis's boyfriend of a year nearly 2 he knows all about what Louis and his family dose but he loves Louis to much to let him go. But what happens when the Tomlinsons worst enemy comes back from the past. What will happen when they meet again? Will their be a family that comes on top? But what happens when they battle it out to death.... Find out in, As long as I have you, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm new to this. Corse I've done writing before but never on this sight. So I hope you enjoy xx
> 
>  
> 
> My next chapter will be out tomorrow x

"Harry? Princess," Louis calls ou into the empty lounge room. Suddenly he hears a yell from upstairs. 

Lou ran upstairs to the bathroom to see Harry standing there in black skinny jeans and a pink loose fitted pink button down. 

"Baby I missed you, you look great." Louis says, as Harry walks into his arms, 

"So do you, love" Harry said as Louis places his hands onto Harry's tiny waist. 

They smash Their lips together, Louis's hands travelling down to Harry plump bum. Louis squeezes his bum, Harry jumps and puls away lips red and swollen. 

"I think we should stop here before 1 of us gets a little to exited," Harry said with a slight giggle. 

"I agree, baby. So let's get going to the venue shall we," Louis says, Harry nods and they go out the door into the car and of they go. 

"We're here," Louis says as he gets out and goes to Harry's side to open his door Harry gets out and Louis wraps his arm around his waist. 

They walk in to see Louis's family all chatting away around the dinner table their is 2 spots left next to Niall and Johannah. They walk over and Harry chooses to sit next to Niall and Louis sits next to his mum. 

They get up and give everyone quick hugs and then sits back down. After everyone orders they all chat about how they've been even though they all seen eacother yesterday. 

After their dinner they all stay to let their stomachs settle. Louis pulls Harry's chair closer and wraps his arm around his waist and Harry lays his head on Louis's shoulder. 

As if on cue the doors slam open and in walks a loud family who stop right in front of their table. 

"Guys we have a big problem. The Richards are here don't start anything we haven't got our guns," says Johannah. 

Louis stomach drops and everything else fades away. He looks down at Harry who looks anxious staring back at him he brings him even closer so he's basically sitting on his lap. 

"Mum he can't know about Harry. I promised I'd protect him, mum he means the world to me," Louis says his breathing quickens it's not normally the criminal boy gets nervous or scared but Harry means so much to him. 

"Lou calm down Harry will be fine babe, I think you got to let go a bit." Johannah says smiling 

"Let go? What the fuck no I love him I'm not gonna let him die wh-" Louis gets cut of by his mums chuckle. 

"Louis I was talking about the grip on the boys hips. Seems a little painful no?" She says, Louis looks down and his hand is very tight. He loosens it a bit 

"Sorry Hazza," Louis says as he quickly kisses him. 

"It's ok boo," Harry says. As he curls more into Lou. 

Suddenly their is a loud voice boom behind him 

"Well well well if it isn't the Tomlinsons? What are yous doing on this side of town?" Mick Richards the dad/ leader. Harry jumps at the loud noise but Dose not turn around. 

 

"Richard we are trying to have a nice family dinner and we don't need any distractions tonight. You want to do business you don't ever approach any of us, get it?" Johannah says and her and Mark stand up. 

"Well Johannah we don't go by your rules same as you didn't go by ours a few years ago right? No so m-," Richard gets cut of by mistakenly Louis's old fling Stan 

"Dad theirs new people here," Stan says as he eyes Zayn and then looks over to Harry and keeps his gaze lingering their. 

"Oh how did I not notice, silly me why didn't you introduce us Johannah. Anyway I'll do it myself." He walks over to Zayn first who's looks like he's about to puke. 

"Hello I'm Mick, and this is Stan and that over their is the bunch." He says as he puts his hand out for Zayn to shake he dose and then shakes stand hand 

"Zayn," he mumbles then sits back down next to Liam again. Stan whispers in his dad's ear then they come towards Harry. Louis tightens his grip around Harry's waist. 

As Stan and Mick walk closer to Harry Johannah can feel Louis tense next to her and see his arm tightly around Harry where Harry looks confused and creeped out. 

"And if it isn't Louis's little toy. What's your name love?" Stan says surprising Mick. Louis turns his head to glare at Stan. 

"Oh? So Louis is this your new one night stand. I heard about him from a number of people. You have been together a long time now right? So are you gonna tell us what his name is or you can talk for yourself hmm," Mick says evilly, as he comes up behind Louis and Harry's chair. 

"Uh it's Harry" Harry says quitely from his chair. 

"I'm Mick and that's Stan. Wow Louis you done yourself well, still not better then my boy but good." Mick says smirk on his face. 

"Ok if that's all you may go," Johannah says. Louis feels his blood boiling everyone could see that he was gonna snap in a second. And honestly Johannah wouldn't blame him she felt her anger as well but tried to be civil there's no point starting a blood shed at the moment. 

"Wait but dad can't we talk about Harry's little ass? Gosh did you see that thing when it walked in. I want-" Stan said as he was cut of by Louis smashing him against the wall. 

Louis jumped up and pushed Stan into the wall gaps heard around the table as he slammed him against the wall. 

"Don't talk about Harry don't look at him don't even think about him or I'll kill you." Louis said, Stan just laughed and shook his head as he looked behind Louis. 

Louis pulled out his gun and put it against Stans side. 

"Louis you don't want to do anything you will regret," Mick says, slowly knowing Louis could pull and will pull the trigger if he wants. 

"I'll fucking kill the basterd." Louis says slamming Stan against the wall again. 

Suddenly Louis heard a gaps and everyone standing up. But he didn't dare turn around invade Stan hit him. 

"Louis let Stan go or I'll hurt him." Mick said. Who has he got? 

"Mick let Harry go." As soon as Louis heard Harry's name he flung around bringing Stan with him. 

Mick had his arms wrapped around a squirming Harry. 

"Just let Stan go and I won't hurt him," Mick said slowly

"Let go of Harry first," Louis said. 

Mick shoved Harry into the chairs. Louis let go of Stan and ran to Harry helping the trembling boy up. Harry put his head in Lou's chest as Louis wrapped his arms around Harry. 

Zayn and Liam now standing in front of them. 

"I think it's best you leave before shit goes down," Johannah says going to Harry and kneeling and checking if the boys hurt. 

"Yes me to. Don't worry we will be seeing much more of you Tomlinsons," he said as the family lest the building. 

After everyone saw if Harry and Lou were ok they all went home hoping tomorrow will be a better day. 

Harry and Louis spent that night watching the game walking dead cuddled in bed until they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's tension between the love birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also please comment if you want me to continue this story x

Chapter 2, threats 

Louis's mum had called Louis and Harry to the Tomlinson house hold so that she can discuss and talk about the plan for the Richards. 

The family is sat around the table over a meal of lunch. 

"So as I said and you'd all know. Mick is out to get Harry and Zayn. It's because he thinks that if he kidnaps them he will be able to bribe us and keep them as bait." Johannah says calmly 

"What? I never knew about this know way is he taking my boyfriend or Zayn Liam would be devastated and I'd kill him not give him what he wants," Louis said angrily from his seat next to Harry. 

"Yes Witch is why we can't act like we know. Harry and Zayn will go doing their things. Because as far as I was told they have only discussed it not made a plan or a action." Johannah says. 

"Yes Louis your mums right we can't just sit back and let them get taken that's why we will plan but as for them getting taken if-" Dan says, but gets cut off by Louis. 

"IF? THEIR WILL NOT BE A IF. FOR FUCK SAKES, HARRY IS MY WORLD THAT WONT HAPPEN," Louis yelled close to tears. 

He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled Harry out of the house and into the car.

"Boo it will be ok I won't get hurt love, maybe we should go back inside," Harry said gently, 

"Harry I need to leave here, babe I love you so much I want you to know," Louis says as he quickly pulls into the road car screeching as he speeds down the road. 

"Lou," Harry says worriedly 

Louis has tear tracks running down his face and is clutching the steering wheel impossibly hard. 

"Harry I'm taking us to the park," Louis said suddenly flinging the Vechil to the side as he parks it at the park. 

Louis walks around to Harry's side opens the door and grabs Harry's forearm gently. And Harry doesn't question the crying boy as he sits down and pulls Harry into his lap. 

"Lou babe I'll be ok, nm can tear us apart." Harry says as he lets himself be squeezed to nearly unconscious. 

"Harry it's my fault I promised I'd protect you now the stupid Richards are after you. " Louis says,

"They are after Zayn too. Why are you so worried?" Harry says, pulling back to look at Lou's face. 

"WHY AM I SO WORRIED? THE FUCK HARRY YOU CAN BE KIDNAPPED AND FUCKING BEATEN UP AND YOUR ASKING WHY I AM WORRIED," Louis said angrily. Pushing Harry of him. 

"Lou's calm down, all I'm saying is Liam didn't seem that worried and I've never seen you so on edge and Mad." Harry said standing up as well. 

"YOUR FUCKING AN IDIOT I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY I GO OUT WITH YOU I CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER THEN A STUPID SLUT WAIT MAN WHORE" Louis said angrily his heart telling him to shut up but he can't help it he's just mad. 

Harry looks up and slaps him. 

"What can't take the truth??" Louis says mockingly and he stands over Harry and pushes Harry's chest making him fall over. 

 

"We're done I never want to talk to you again," Harry said as he got up and ran. 

Louis sinks to the floor why did he say that that's not what he thinks of Harry at all he feels the anger subside and now all he feels is pain in his heart. 

Louis picks up his phone and dials Zayn's number,

"Hello this is Zayn,"   
"Zayn,"   
"Loueh that you, what wrong?"   
"I'm a horrible person Zayn,"   
"Louis what did you do?" Zayn says  
"Me and Harry had a fight and I called him terrible names,"   
"What did you say?"   
" I called him a whore and slut,"   
"Louis you idiot. Where are you I'll send Liam and I'll look for Harry."   
"At the park near mums" he says   
"Lou it will be ok, ok?" Zayn said   
"I hope. Find him fast don't want him out on the street with the Richards on the look out." Louis says sadly   
"Yeah Lou." Zayn says 

*With Zayn*   
"Li babe Louis and Harry have had a huge fight. And you need to go get Louis and I'll get Harry," Zayn says 

"Yeah what happened, I'm gonna gonna go now," Liam said quickly kissing Zayn's lips. 

"Meet back here when your finished and have Lou," Zayn says quickly Liam nodding in reply. 

Zayn gets in the car after calling Harry a few times. Zayn goes looking around when suddenly he spots Harry. 

Harry's against the side of a bakery holding his chest breathing heavily. Zayn screeches the car to a holt. And jumps out and runs to Harry 

"Harry? Harry what happened," he says grabbing Harry's hands and pulling them towards his chest. 

"Louis, Louis where is he? Take me to him quick," Harry says rushed then he's in the passenger seat yelling for Zayn to come. 

"Harry what? Why are you ok?" Zayn says as he gets in the car. 

"No. No I'm not please hurry," Harry says. 

When Zayn pulls into the drive way he can see Liam's car he must be back with Lou. 

Before the car pulls to a stop Harry jumps out and runs into the house he can hear taking coming from Louis's room. 

He sprints down to Louis's room and opens the door to see a red faced Liam and blood shot eyes Louis. 

Louis looks up and he's shocked he stands up before Harry smashes into him. 

Harry wraps his arms around his chest and tucks his head into Louis's chest. As Louis places his hands around his waist. 

"Harry I'm sorry I didn't mean it. You know I don't think that. I was pissed please that's the last mistake I'll ever make." Louis says. 

Harry starts sobbing and crying. 

"Harry, hey babe." Louis says rubbing his back,

"I know I fucked up I apologise I could neve-" Louis says cut of by Harry. 

"Mick said he had you hostage," Harry says. Only now realising Liam had left the room as he lifts his head. 

"What no baby I'm here. You know how I felt now? Babe is never let anything happen to you." Louis says 

"Yeah I'm sorry," Harry says. 

"And what the fuck did Mick talk you for. We have to go tell mom this happened," Louis said mad again. 

Harry leaned in for a kiss wich Louis took full advantage of slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth. 

They pull apart into Louis's mums room and what they see will stay with them for the rest of their life.


	3. Hide out and jumped

Hide out and jumped. Chapter 3 

"Lou?" Harry says from Louis's lap

"Yeah babe?" Louis says on the couch watching a scary movie with Harry in between his legs. 

"What time do we have to be at your moms?" Harry says keeping his eyes trained to the TV. 

"4.00 aclock so just after the movie" Louis says as he starts caressing Harry's hand. 

"Oh ok. Do you think I can just wear this or is it formal?" Harry says gesturing down to his dark blue skinny jeans and white fluffy seater that goes down to his knees. 

"Yeah babe you look great. I always say I love the lazy look, on you" Louis says. 

"Thanks babe," Harry says. 

.......

"Alright let's go," Louis says 

Harry quickly pulls on some black converse and walks hand in hand with Louis to his mums. 

Once they arrive they are greeted with hugs and kisses from everyone. 

"OK guys sit down," Johannah says and everyone sits down. 

"We heard that the Richards are planning on killing us all and have brought a number of people who resent us for being the biggest criminals ever," Dan says. 

"Yes. So we have decided the family including Harry and Zayn are going to Hawaii. Until we have enough people on our side. " Johannah says. 

Everyone cheers except for Louis and Harry. 

"They even want Louis dead?" Harry says worriedly from his seat hands sweating. 

"Yeah doll but he will be fine we all will," Johannah says with a sweet smile. 

"Why do they have to bring the spouses into this that's dumb," Liam says. 

"Yeah I agree with Liam. I'm gonna kill them all one by one. One day" Louis says. 

"Yes but for now no one will know. Zayn Harry you can tell your mum where your going no one else," Dan says. 

"Yeah ok," Harry and Zayn says. 

"Ok that will be all now go home and pack bags and come right over." Johannah says. 

"Ok bye mum see you in a minute." Louis says as he grabs Harry's hands and they start to walk home. 

They are walking hand and hand when suddenly someone rudely smashes into Harry knocking Harry off his feet and into Louis's arms. 

"What the fuck," Louis says as he pulls Harry behind him. 

"Sorry mate just an order," the wierd man says as he quickly punches Louis in his stomach then kneeing him in the balls and pushing him over. 

Harry stares in shock and quickly bends down to see if Louis is ok Louis is trying so hard to get up but can't. Harry goes to help him but is suddenly lifted to his feet. 

"Sorry sweet cheeks an order from Mick." He says as he pushes Harry back to the ground. 

Louis starts to get back up cause Harry is in trouble but gets kicked in the balls again. 

Harry is underneath this massive masculine man who has his hands up his shirt checking for a wallet when Harry punches him in the face hard enough to draw blood. 

Although he keeps focus and ignores the punch he puts his freakishly huge hands on Harry's small waist and punches him in the stomach. 

Harry screams in pain as the guy punched his stomach then turned him around and looked for a wallet in his back pockets. 

Suddenly the man was knocked of him falling to the ground with a thud. Louis pulls Harry out from underneath by his arms. 

Harry falls into Louis's warm embrace. 

"Who was that," Harry says trying to catch his breath. 

"I don't know baby, probably someone that was told by Mick to jump me. But you were here as well. Are you hurt badly?" Louis says worriedness takes over his features as he scans Harry's body 

"Yeah are you," Harry says. 

"Yeah let's go pack our bags and get out of here," Louis says. 

...... 

Everyone's at the airport about to board the plane when Louis asks to speak to his mum privately. 

"Yes boo. We have to be quick the plane boarding line is getting smaller and smaller." His mum says 

"Me and Harry got jumped after we left your house," Louis says. 

"What. By who, were you or Harry hurt," Johannah says 

"No I wasn't nor Harry. Not to bad he kicked me in the balls. But he groped Harry so I smashed him to the floor," Louis says. 

"Boo. It's fine I know I told you never to do that but since he did that to Harry I'll make an ecspetion. Next time remover though they're could be more then one." Johannah says pulling Louis into a hug. 

"Yeah I know mum" Louis says. 

"Okay let's go back," Johannah says and Louis nods in agreement. 

Louis joins Harry with a hand on his love handles. 

"You ok?" Harry asks 

"Never been better. I'm so lucky to have you," Louis says 

"Me too boo, me too." Harry says. 

Louis pulls Harry into a kiss then they board the plane little did they know. The drama just began


End file.
